Moste Potente Coffee
by VeeGrahams
Summary: Muggle AU/ Coffee Shop AU Harry is a hipster coffee shop owner, Draco is a high flying executive at his father's company, a hidden rivalry and a hidden love.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Written primarily for 'nottheonlyfanaround' as part of the Secret Santa event on The Golden Snitch Forum.**

 **My apologies AJ for being so sneaky when talking, I wanted to write you the perfect fic, and that meant leaning into my Slytherin side. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Wordcount: 2313**

* * *

Harry Potter worked at and owned his little coffee shop, Moste Potente Coffee. It was a small hipster joint; the entire wall behind his counter was one huge blackboard. The tables were all thick, dark oak, and the walls were lined with bookshelves. There were leather couches and armchairs dotted around the shop. At the back was a log fire, perfect for the winter months. He had a loyal customer base, students who would sit in for hours with their laptops, businesspeople who came in every morning for their fix of Harry's signature blend, and then, of course, there were the many hipsters, just like Harry.

One morning, Harry got a brand new customer. Harry looked the white-haired man up and down. He was well put together, stylish, but all business and no play. His pale skin stood out against the starkly contrasting black suit, black shirt, and startling silver tie, which perfectly matched his eyes, Harry thought. He was very different from Harry, whose hair wouldn't do as it was told that morning, so he opted for a woollen knitted beanie. Harry had a nose ring and designer stubble, but this guy was clean shaven and had cheekbones to die for. At least, that's what Harry thought. He nudged his way in front of the till.

"Gin, time for your break, right?" He smiled impishly.

"Not for another—" she began, and then stopped short at the look on Harry's face. "Oh, yes! Look at the time!"

"How can I help you, sir?" Harry smiled again.

"A tall Americano, no milk or cream, no sugar. And an espresso to go please," the man rattled off his order like he had it memorised.

"You like your coffee how I like my men: tall, dark and handsome." Harry glanced at the man, gauging his reaction.

His serious expression faltered for a moment, and then there was a crooked smile. "I bet you say that to all your customers, keep them coming?"

"Maybe, but I tell you what I don't do for every customer: down the espresso in one go and your order is on the house, Mr?"

"Draco, my name is Draco," he said, smiling. "Give me the shot then; I'm not one to turn down a challenge."

Harry ground the beans and got the espresso brewing. "So, what do you do?" he asked casually. He knew it was best not to lay it on too thick.

"I work for my dad."

"Oooh." Harry winced. "That's got to be painful?"

"Not really, I will get the company one day. I'll put my stamp on the place when I'm CEO."

"I have to say, I much prefer working for myself. My dad would do my nut in." Harry smiled.

"You own the place?" he asked.

"Yea, Moste Potente Coffee, it's all mine." Harry handed him the shot. "Show me what you got then," Harry urged.

Draco knocked it back quickly.

"On the house, it is." Harry smiled and handed over the tall Americano. Harry watched with a smile as Draco walked off.

"You didn't write your name or number on his cup, Harry," Ginny said as she came back into view.

"If he comes back, it means he's interested. I'm playing the long game." Harry winked at Ginny as he went about cleaning the coffee machine.

"Next time he comes in, I take my break, right?" she asked. Harry nodded. "That'll be tomorrow, and you should wear that deep V t-shirt, the green one."

"Have I told you that you're a better wingman than your brother lately?" he asked.

"It's 'cause I have a uterus, Harry," she replied sincerely.

* * *

That morning when opening the coffee shop, Harry had Ginny check his look. He had fitted skinny jeans paired with some loosely laced leather combat boots. He wore a thick green t-shirt with a reasonably deep 'V', along with a few leather cord necklaces, and again his beenie was in place.

"I think the V needs to be deeper," Ginny suggested as she looked at him critically.

"How deep you want it to go? My crotch?" Harry laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," she said as she grabbed a pair of scissors. Soon the V was a little deeper and would let Draco get a peek at Harry's chiselled chest. "You need to put contacts in."

"I hate my contacts!" he complained.

"You want to take this 'Draco' out? Well, he needs to see your very best asset, and while I agree your arse is rather delectable, those bright green eyes are your best feature. Man up!"

"Ron wouldn't force me around like this," Harry mumbled as he rummaged through his bag.

"If Ron were helping you, you wouldn't get a date." Ginny then pushed him into the bathroom. "Now get on with it. I'm going to choose your aftershave."

"Fair point, and wait! Don't I get to pick anything myself?" he shouted from the bathroom.

"No! I have better taste than you!"

Harry came out a few moments later as Ginny spritzed him with the bottle of her choice. "Oh, yes! Harry, you look edible, seriously! I would do you!"

"I don't want you to," Harry said and cringed.

"Shut up. It's opening time. You should be out and about cleaning tables. No point in putting on skinny jeans unless we are going to let him see you in them."

"You know I'm your boss, right?"

"Keep telling yourself that." She smiled.

They hadn't been open long when Draco finally emerged. Harry, as instructed, was cleaning tables and wandering around so anyone, including Draco, could take a good luck at his assets.

"Oi!" Ginny shouted. "It's time for my break!"

Harry restrained himself from running to the counter. He forced himself to stroll, noticing Draco notice him. He leant on the bar, and then looked up.

"Not you again," he said and smiled, not being able to stop his face from lighting up.

"Best value coffee place in town, I got to flirt with a hot guy, an espresso and a tall Americano free of charge. But I have an offer for you: down an espresso and I let you have breakfast with me, now." Draco smirked. "I know she's not really on her break," he whispered.

Harry smiled, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. He got to work grinding the beans and brewing his espresso. "Be warned, I am very good at swallowing." Harry smirked as he knocked it back and swallowed in one. "Now, do you have a food order to go with your tall, dark Americano, no milk or cream, no sugar?"

"I'm not a breakfast person," he said and smiled.

"I am, though not a traditional breakfast. I will be eating my fabulous treacle tart; can I convince you to indulge yourself?"

Draco smirked. "I'd rather taste something else."

"One step at a time." Harry dished out some breakfast and made the coffee. "Ginny? Jigs up, you're gonna have to cover the till for a bit."

"Is he paying today?" she asked as she crept from her hiding place.

"He is," said Draco as he handed over a sleek black card.

Soon they were sat in the corner, with Draco asking questions and Harry talking animatedly. Draco was more reserved than Harry but had a quick sarcastic wit that Harry appreciated. Draco appreciated the warmth that Harry brought and the way he laughed and smiled.

"So, you're a Potter," Draco stated, smiling.

"You googled me?" Harry asked, aghast.

"Of course, like you didn't look up businessmen called Draco?" He smirked.

"I didn't. I was up all night trying on every 'deep V T' I own, and I needed the perfect one to lure you." Harry waggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"You're more impressive than you let on," Draco continued. "You sold all your shares in Potter Medical, gave all the money to charity, and we're talking over a billion quid here, and opened up a single coffee shop!" he scoffed. "Not even a chain of coffee shops, one little coffee shop!"

"I wanted to help those less fortunate than me." Harry merely smiled.

"Most people volunteer, or drop food off at a food bank, get a direct debit set up to Children in Need, not give away a couple of billion pounds!"

Harry grinned impishly at the man's abashed face. "I'm not most men," he said, sliding his foot to rest just next to Draco's, barely touching.

"No, you're not." Draco just looked at him, a loving smile on his face. "And I like that; I'm very selfish, I can't help but think being around you would make me better."

"I'm terrible with money, maybe I would stay in the black with you around?"

"Definitely," Draco laughed. "I feel obligated to inform you of something. My dad is Lucius Malfoy." Silence descended as the realisation hit.

"Obviously. You're a Malfoy, Malfoy Medi Care," Harry said and cringed.

"I don't think your daddy would approve, and I know mine wouldn't." Draco's face suddenly became serious, as if the little bubble he had been living in was about to pop.

"Dad didn't much like it when I sold all my shares either; I think he's used to me being a disappointment by now." Harry looked up, questioning him with his eyes. It's like they were asking Draco that critical question: 'Am I worth disappointing your daddy?'

"Sons are supposed to disappoint their dads, right?"

Harry's face broke into a huge grin. "Yea." He nodded. "I think they are."

* * *

Harry paced the apartment, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was tight-lipped and glaring at the white-haired man who sat on the couch.

"You promised!" Harry shouted for the millionth time that night. "I mean, you stood there and said, 'Harry, I promise, I'll tell my dad tonight.' There ain't much room for confusion, is there?"

"It's—"

"Complicated, I know. You say that every single time! I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore!" Harry yelled. "What do you have to be ashamed of? Is it me? Or is that I'm a man?"

"My dad knows I'm gay!" Draco yelled. "Why do you make everything about that? Just 'cause your dad has trouble with it, doesn't mean mine does!"

"So what does your dad have a problem with? Why can't you tell him that we are together? Why can't we move in together?" he asked. Harry paced the room, his hands in his hair, pulling at it anxiously.

"It's—" Draco began.

"It's not your dad, is it? You don't have the guts to break up with me!" Harry exclaimed.

"No!" Draco jumped up. "Never, I promise."

"Like that means anything," Harry spat.

"It's your name, and it's stupid, and it means nothing to me. And my dad wouldn't mind you per se; it's just—"

"I'm a Potter?" He looked at Draco incredulously. "Your dad is a complete ass-hat!"

"Don't you call my dad that! My dad and I get on great, don't try to put a wedge between us!"

"Your dad is putting a wedge between us!"

"If I tell him, he will be okay with it. But he'll do everything in his power to push you away, subtle-like. You won't even know he's doing it, little things he says and does, slowly driving you away! When I am made CEO, it'll be different. He won't have the same control! Can you be patient? Please?"

"No, I've been patient. When you're ready to trust that I won't be scared off by an ageing businessman, you know where I am." Harry opened the door, signalling him to leave.

* * *

"Harry, mate," Ron said as he watched his best friend furiously start stocking the cupboards. "Why don't you take the day off? I can call Gin. She won't mind coming in."

"I need to keep busy! If I don't, I'll call him. I can't call him." Harry rushed into the back getting more stock.

"It'll be alright. There are plenty of fish in the sea!" Ron called after him.

There was a knock on the door and Ron opened it.

"Newspapers mate?" the delivery boy asked.

"Yea, Daily Mail?" Ron asked, taking three copies and handing over some cash. "Thanks, mate."

Ron grabbed himself a muffin and took a huge bite. He put the rest of papers away and opened up to the front page.

"'Oly shi'" he mumbled with a mouthful of muffin. Gulping it down, he ran to the back. "Harry, you have got to read this."

"For the last time, Ron, I don't care what the Kardashians are up to!" Harry called as he pulled down a heavy box from the top shelf.

"No! Mate, it's Malfoy, he's in the paper!"

"Ron, if I don't want to talk to him, why do I want to read about him?" he asked.

Ron shoved the paper under Harry's nose, and there was the headline. Proof in black and white that Draco trusted and loved Harry infinitely more than he gave him credit for.

"Draco Malfoy, the heir to Malfoy Medical, leaves the company to spend more time with his partner Harry Potter!" Harry read.

"I let myself in, I hope you don't mind?" Harry turned around, and there he was, dressed in slacks and a sweater: Draco Malfoy.

Harry marched up to him, almost as though Ron wasn't even present. He pulled Draco to him, but it was Draco that captured Harry's lips in a hungry kiss. Harry was all too willing to deepen it, tasting Draco's tongue that tentatively explored his mouth, causing Harry to let out a delicate moan. As they eventually broke apart, Draco broke the silence.

"Do you have a position available? Someone to ensure this charity shop stays in the black and stop you giving hot businessmen free coffee?"

"I will never give another businessman, hot or not, free coffee!" Harry smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, please review**


End file.
